Do You Trust Me?
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: "Do you trust me?" the blue troll asked, holding out his hand. "W-What?" "Do you trust me!" he repeated. There was no time to lose. "Yes..." "Then jump!"/ In which Poppy is a princess and Branch is a mischievous street rat. When their worlds collide, his heart was stolen. In the mix, he encounters a genie who just may help him win over the princess *Based on Disney's "Aladdin"*
1. Chapter 1

The blue troll eyed the bread longingly. He licked his lips together and a smug smirk formed on his face. He was currently sitting on the top of Harper's Art Shop, one of the greatest places to find art in the whole kingdom. Right across from it was where fresh bread was sold every hour.

This was what he had been waiting for. As soon as the newly baked bread was set out on it's lovely, gleaming silver tray, the smell hit his nostrils hard. This only reminded him how hungry he was. He was about to leap down when he felt a tug on his arm.

He knew very much what this was about.

"No, no! Bad idea!" The voice was none other than the voice of his older brother, Birch. He was very slinder and handsome troll with green eyes and purple skin like his father's, as well as dark purple hair like his mother's, and a blue nose. He wore blue shorts that were torn from over the years and a tan, baggy coat.

"What's the problem? We gotta eat."

"I have a bad feeling about this one!"

"You always have a bad feeling," sighed Branch with a roll of his eyes. "We gotta eat something. If you don't want any trouble, then stay up here, I'll be back in a second." Branch was just about to make his way down until he felt another tug, this time on his green leaf vest.

"No, it's too dangerous!" insisted Birch, showing no evidence of letting go of his brother's vest anytime soon. "He's right there! If you had any sense, you'd at _least_ wait till he wasn't looking."

Branch scowled. "What do take me for, an idiot?"

"Don't make me answer that…"

"It's okay Birch, don't fret! I've got a plan!" His blue eyes gleamed with mischievousness.

"Now I'm really worried," Birch said, feeling a bit numb. Almost all of Branch's plans involved putting himself in danger, putting Birch in danger, or sometimes even putting the kingdom in danger. Birch _hated_ when he did all that, especially when he put himself in danger. Birch could not risk losing the only brother he's got. I mean, food was important and all but they did have a few fruit scraps that folks felt bad for them to feed off that'd last them a week if Branch wouldn't be a pig and chow them down. This is why Birch came up with a rule that they were to eat only twice a day because their low food supply. Once in the mornings and once in the evening was enough for Birch. He always let his brother get more more food than him.

They lost their parents when Birch was seven and Branch was a year. Ever since then they were on the streets with nowhere to go and no one to look after them.

"I've got this," Branch repeated nonchalantly, finally managing to wiggle out of his brothers tight grip. He carefully stepped down from the side of the building, which was no hard task considering Harper's Art Shop didn't stand very high.

Birch clenched his teeth together, watching Branch's every move as he got closer to the bakery. With each step he took Birch's heart pumped quicker and harder.

"Hello Mr. Baker!" Branch chirped.

"How many times to I gotta tell you? My name is Butch!" sneered the baker. He never liked Branch that much. He was nice to everyone else in town but whenever Branch came around his lips would turn from grinning into a snarl in only seconds.

"Funny," Branch rubbed his chin. "If your name is Butch...why aren't you workin' with the meats?"

Butch heaved a long- and maybe a little over dramatic- sigh. "I don't know, kid. Now go away! You're holding up the line!" Branch turned to see about eight trolls in line glaring at him.

"Alright, alright I'm going…" He faked a frown, then waited to let himself grin until he was completely turned around. This was just half of his plan. He was smart enough to know that Butch wouldn't just hand him the bread, and he wasn't dumb enough to just take it from him when he was looking right at him. After all he learned young that stealing was a huge crime in Troll Kingdom. There were punishments that he didn't even want to talk about.

Anyway, Branch looked around swiftly before smirking and smacking a female troll right in the bum. He knew he had to pick a feisty one, one who'd pick a fight.

And indeed she was the right troll, and it was even more perfect because right behind her was the most innocent looking male troll. In fact, she yelled at him in some crazy different language and slapped him across the face.

As Branch had predicted, a quarrel was set loose and it was complete chaos. Butch noticed this immediately, stepping out from the stand and trying to break up the fight. Branch chucked before making his way to the bread. He picked up the most fresh-looking one. Before leaving his inhaled the wonderful smell. He hadn't had fresh bread in who knows how long…

"Butch! It's that street rat again trying to steal your bread!" a thick voice of a male troll snapped Branch back into reality.

"Street rat!" yelled Butch so loudly it made Branch's ears ring. Well, it didn't take much to make Branch's ears ring.

"Gotta eat to live Butch," he said quickly before he took off running. "And gotta steal eat!" he exclaimed as the wind whipped through his creamy blue hair.

"Branch!" Birch screamed, jumping off the shop and running towards his brother. He was surprised he caught up with him so quickly, and even more surprised when he noticed Branch was _still_ holding the bread. "Branch! Give him the bread!" Birch begged.

"Why should I?!" Branch demanded, looking like he was having the time of his life. He turned his attention to what was ahead of him and stopped dead when he saw about ten guards with swords. "Uh oh…"

Birch gave him a nudge. "Give it back, maybe- BRANCH!"

His eyes widened when he realized Branch had different plans. He stretched out his hair and attached it to a larger building, tucking the bread safely to his chest as he ascended up. "You get back her street rat!" Butch yelled with a shake of his fist.

"Please sir," Birch tried, "he's just a kid. Nearly twenty. We have no money. What about a trade?"

Butch scoffed. "What do you have?"

"Hmm…" He rubbed his chin just as Branch had done moments ago and dug through his pocket where he point two buttons and a grape. "This is all I've got." He held it between his palm and extended his hand so the baker could see.

Butch examined it before laughing loudly as well as the guards. Birch smiled nervously.

"No way boy!" he grinned from ear to ear, slapping the buttons and grape out of his hand. "Now get the street rat!"

"No!" Birch exclaimed, hurrying after them.

Meanwhile Branch was about a half mile away, pouncing down from a building and making an awkward landing onto the clothes hanging up on the dryer rink, sliding into a pair a suspenders. It must've been too much to support his weight, because he fell to the ground, his head going first. Branch had a thick skull so it didn't hurt much.

"My suspenders!" an old male troll carped, "You hollagon! Get over here!" he called through the window. Branch knew him very well.

Then came the voice of reason, his wife Patty. "Harold, leave the kid alone!" She smiled and looked at him. "Getting into trouble so early in the day Branch?" smirked the old woman.

Branch blushed and shrugged. "I guess so. They don't appreciate I'm broke, I guess."

Patty chuckled.

"Scoundrel!"

"Welp, they found me. Gotta run. I'll clean up the mess later!" he promised as he jumped out of Harold's suspenders and getting back on his feet again, the bread still safely in his blue hands. How great this felt, living life on the edge. He knew Birch didn't appreciate his rebelliousness but to Branch it made life worth living; he also claimed that he put excitement in Birch's rather serious life.

"Branch! Up here!"

"Birch! Great timing!" He'd never been so happy to see his brother at this time.

"Shut up and get over here!" snapped Birch, extending his hair. Branch did as well so know Branch's silky blue hair connected with Birch's thick purple hair, heaving him upward.

"What now?" Branch asked.

"Jump!" Birch ordered.

Branch didn't think twice before jumping. He was a bit scared but didn't let it show. It was daring, nonetheless. Birch wasn't far behind him, and they both came to a safe landing into a pile of straw. _Well that was good luck…_

"Get down before they find us!" Birch whispered harshly. The pair buried themselves as deeply in the straw as they could, using their hair to blend in with it. When they heard footsteps, Birch held onto his brother tightly. Branch thought he might protest but decided against the idea. After all they'd be in bigger trouble. "Where did they go?!"

Branch couldn't help but at least smile when he heard Butch's clueless voice. _Idiot_. He was now trying so hard to hold back his laughter.

When the sound of the footsteps got lower, they knew they were off the hook.

For now.

* * *

The princess was stretched out on the perfectly trimmed grass in the first yard of the castle, her normal spot. She looked at the clouds, trying to make shapes out of them. "What do you see up there, princess?" asked one of the guards by the name of Biggie.

"I don't know," admitted Poppy.

Biggie chuckled. "Are you looking for something?"

"I don't know," she repeated. "I feel like I am. However, it feels out of reach…"

Princess Poppy's philosophy was that there was always something new to discover. She was often found outside a lot and loved to write and read songs. She lived in a fantasy of cupcakes and rainbows, where nothing was too messed up that couldn't be fixed with a simple song. She never believed it when one told her that she had a beautiful voice, but instead of telling them that she'd blush and thank them for the compliment whoever that may be.

Her color was pink, and her hair was a darker pink. Some argued that her eyes were pink as well, but if someone were to look closely they'd see that they were a light purple. Just like her mother's. The same exact shade. She wore a sky blue dress as well.

"Well, if there is anything I can do to help find this "out of reach" thing you speak of, do not hesitate to ask."

Biggie was always a gentlemen, since the day they met. He had been working in the castle since he was very young, and he always looked out for Poppy and her well being. He was twenty six- six years older than the princess. His color was indigo blue, similar to his eyes, and his hair was a light blue. He also had a pet glow worm he named Mr. Dinkles, who never left his side, even when he was on duty.

Poppy thought for a moment. "Actually, you could do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"You could talk to my father for me…" she hesitated, "about the law. You know, the one about me having to marry."

"Princess Poppy, we've been through this, the law is the law. It's not going to change..." He hated telling her that, but it was the truth. He knew she had asked that because of what happened with the last suitor.

But we will get back to that.

"So you won't talk to him?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh."

There was a few moments of silence until Biggie spoke again, feeling a little bad for disappointing her. "I know what will cheer you up," he said.

"What?"

"I dunno," he shrugged.

"Psh, yeah that really helps, Biggie…"

Biggie bit his lip. "Sorry."

Poppy lifted her head when she heard the door open, revealing her father. He gave Biggie a nod before stepping down to get to Poppy. "Princess, we need to talk!" King Peppy was still a little sour from what happened yesterday with the suitor, and there had been little communication between the two.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Dearest," sighed Peppy, "you must stop rejecting every suitor! The law says-"

"-you must be married to a prince, I know," she finished for him.

"By your next birthday," he added. "You've only got three days left!"

Biggie bounced up and down like a child. "That's right! You're twentieth birthday! You've got that to look forward too!"

Poppy and Peppy glanced at Biggie for a moment, sharing a similar glance before Poppy decided to continue. "The law is wrong!" she protested. "And if I do marry," she smiled warmly, "I want it to be for love."

"Poppy," said Peppy quietly, "it's not just the law. I...I'm not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure you have someone to take care of you."

"I've got everyone else in the castle to take care of me. Biggie will. And Suki- she takes care of me everyday by cleaning," she assured. "There's a lot of trolls who can take care of me."

"You know that's not what I meant Poppy."

"Please, try to understand," she begged. "I've never done a _thing_ on my own. I haven't even been outside the palace walls. There's so many things in the world I haven't seen, so many things I wanna _do_!" she smiled, jumping on one of the trees and hanging onto one of the branches. She smiled as the breeze hit her face. It felt very nice through her hair. "Where's the adventure?"

Peppy scoffed. "Adventure! You are a princess, and it's about time you started acting like one!" Eyebrows furrowed, he made his exit. It made Poppy frown knowing that she made her father even more upset but she didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"Mr. Dinkles, I forbid you to have any daughters!"

The glow worm lifted it's head curiously. "Mew?"

* * *

Night was falling, and Birch was still upset about what had happened earlier today. He'd been giving Branch the silent treatment ever since they headed home. Their dwelling was a bit separate from Troll Kingdom so it was about a mile.

Birch had his hands in his pockets as Branch finished up the last of the bread. "Hey, Birch? Want the rest of this?" asked Branch with his mouth full.

Finally he spoke. "Would you at least wait till you were done chewing? It's rude to talk with your mouth full. I've told you that millions of times." He still didn't face him, and his voice sounded a bit grumpy, which really came to no surprise.

Branch swallowed the huge bite he stuffed in his mouth. "Well gee, sorry…" he mumbled. "But you never answered my question."

Birch stopped, clenching his fist together. "I don't want any bread, Branch! Happy?"

Branch looked down at the bread, deciding that he didn't want any either. So he put it in his hair in case of emergency. As Birch kept walking Branch grew concerned. His brother hadn't eaten much today, he only had a few blueberries this morning and refused to take any bread. Birch believed that if one wanted bread, it'd only be fair for him to pay for it. He wasn't completely on board when Branch started stealing. In Branch's opinion it was better than just waiting for food to come.

"If you're not gonna eat any bread, promise you'll eat when we get home?"

"We'll see," muttered Birch.

"What does that mean?"

The purple troll whirled around. "It means we'll see!" he snorted, giving him a hard glare before turning back. Branch flinched for a moment before making him silently and moving on.

When the pair finally reached their dwelling, it occurred to Branch that maybe it'd be best if he'd just apologize for stealing, although he couldn't make any promises that he wouldn't do it again.

Their dwelling was an abandoned building just outside of Troll Kingdom. It took some climbing to get all the way to the top where they lived, but it was all worth it for one reason: it had the greatest view. When they finally reached the top Branch was excited to draw the old dusty curtain just to see it.

Straight ahead was the castle where the King lived. It had always been Branch's dream to live there.

But before he could draw the curtain he knew he had some apologizing to do.

Birch set down the few fresh apples they had gotten from the market place that he actually _payed_ for with some money a nice generous troll had gave him. These apples would last them for the time being.

"Hey, erm, Birch?" Branch rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

Birch didn't face him. He was too busy fiddling with the apples, but it didn't fool Branch one bit. He knew he was listening. One of their similarities was that their ears were very sensitive and they could hear almost _everything_. Well, at least that's what it felt like.

"I'm sorry for what happened today."

Then he lifted his head, but did not face him.

"I shouldn't have stolen. And I know the only reason you're mad is because you want to protect me." He knew it was true. Ever since he was young all his brother wanted to do was protect him. So he knew were he was coming from.

Birch turned around to face him. "I…" He heaved a sigh. "It's alright, Branch. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You were hungry. But...stealing isn't the answer. We've been through this. There are nice folks around her, trolls that care about each other. They can help us."

"I understand that," said Branch, "but I want to be independent. They only give us money and food because they feel bad for us. Do you really want their pity?"

Birch sighed again. He sighed a lot. "We'll talk about this in the morning, Branch," he said, making up his bed.

 _Why not now?_ he wanted to ask. He held his tongue, though. That'd be best. Branch nodded and made his way over to the curtain and drew it to see the beautiful view. "Wow," he smiled widely. The view of the palace took his breath away every time he saw it. "Look at that view," he breathed. "Isn't it great Birch?" He sat right on the edge of the balcony, cuffing his hands in his cheeks.

"The view?" The purple troll snorted, sounding a bit amused. "You and that silly dream."

"It's not a dream, Birch. It'll happen, you'll see!" Branch assured his brother. "One day, things are gonna change for us, for the better. We will live in that palace, we'll be rich with all the food we could eat! We won't have any problems."

"Get your head out of the clouds. Seriously. You think royals have no problems?"

"I mean why would they? Everything is done for them-"

"Weren't you just talking about how you wanted to be independent?"

"I'm not done. They don't have to run the streets or scrap for food."

"You think about food way too much," Birch chuckled a little. "I need to get you a hobby. Better yet, what about a nice girl?"

"A nice girl?" Branch snorted. "Psh, that's the _last_ thing I need. Besides, who'd wanna date a street rat?"

"A lot of girls," Birch answered. "Girls love bad boys."

"You mean street rat?"

"Don't talk that way. We aren't street rats."

"That's what everyone says."

Birch's emerald eyes glowed in the darkness. "Just because it's what everyone says doesn't mean it's what we are."

As Branch thought about this, Birch didn't wait for a reply. "Be quiet, now. I'm tired." He pulled the blanket close to him and turned the opposite way so now only his back faced him.

"Why? Just cause lil ole Birchy is tired everyone has to go to bed?" Branch asked in a babyish voice, nudging his brother on the shoulder.

"I never said you had to go to bed," said Birch, eyes remaining shut tight and his back faced to him. "Just don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Alright," Branch agreed, going back to the small balcony and looking at the palace. He wondered who all lived there. He never met the King and his daughter, but it'd be great to make their aquantance.

He'd bet Birch would, too. But he and Birch had completely different dreams. Birch didn't seem to care if he lived or died, his only care was Branch. This made him wonder if his older brother was depressed. He was always under a great deal of stress. He was a little more realistic than Branch, and Branch wasn't afraid to admit that. All Birch thought about was the present. He had no plans for the future, while Branch believed the future was going to be brighter.

He never saw it so clear now.

 _Things_ _will_ _change,_ he promised himself, glancing at his brother who just looked like a blob from where Branch was sitting. _I promise Birch. They'll change for the better._

* * *

 **Surprise! I've been wanting to write this for a while! I guess I just couldn't manage to put it all together. And now that we have some other Disney adaptations in the making right now I thought it would be a good time to write this one!**

 **So that was chapter one, I had a blast writing and I hope you had fun reading it! I know it's not too exciting considering there is no real Broppy moments but this just sort of sets up the characters :)**

 **Also sorry if everyone is a little bit OOC, especially Branch XD By the way, what do you guys think of Birch? I thought** **it'd be nice to give Branch a brother.**

 **Anyway, I will try to update my other stories over Spring Break which is next week so stayed tuned.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, soooo sorry for the super late update, I know it has been months :((( But I have gotten distracted writing other things. Before you read this I would recommend reading the previous chapter to refresh your memory.**

 **Without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

When Branch woke up the next morning it came to no surprise that he had fallen asleep on the balcony. I mean, what was the difference anyway? His bed was a flat stone with a sheet over it. Nothing special. He was grateful that he didn't fall off the balcony this time, because he had before. Not in his sleep of course, yet he remembered a time when he had fallen.

Below their home was a sandpit. He wasn't entirely sure why it was there. It was convenient, however.

Branch stretched. "Morning Birch," he yawned.

"Morning," said Birch, grabbing an apple and tossing it to his brother.

The blue troll had caught the delicious fruit fair and square. "So what's on the agenda today?" he asked as he bit into his apple, the juice smearing on his cheek.

Birch shrugged. "You always ask this. It's not like we live in a palace, there is no schedule."

Branch furrowed his eyebrows for a moment but then managed to relax. Why was Birch so against his dream to live in a palace? Plus, he knew that there was no schedule in their lives but that didn't mean he had to mention the palace. It was almost as if he was constantly reminding him that his dream was dead. Branch wasn't ready to give up on his dream, and Birch shouldn't be the one to stand in his way.

"Well, if there is no schedule, I'm going to the marketplace." Branch swiftly made his way up, slipping on his vest, not even bothering to tell Birch goodbye.

All Birch could do was sit there and hope he wouldn't get himself in any trouble.

* * *

Misunderstood and a little disappointed with his brother, Branch made his way down the familiar path that lead to the marketplace. He tried not to think of what he said, even though he was starting to believe what he said was true. They were born street rats, and would die street rats. That's just the way it was, Birch had said.

Cheesy as it sounded, Branch couldn't help but feel like there was something else he was meant to do other than live his life as a street rat. There was something that he felt was missing…

"Branch!" a little voice interrupted his thoughts.

It wasn't long until small yellow arms wrapped around his vest, barely reaching around his back. Despite the way he was feeling, he smiled. It was nice to get a get a hug. Birch rarely hugged him and barely showed any emotion in general, so this was nice.

"Hi Diego!" Branch beamed, ruffling his hair. Diego was a six- going on seven- year old yellow troll with brown eyes and blue hair. He looked up to Branch, and wanted to do everything he did. The little troll had the same interests as Branch. He was always getting into trouble, loved money, believed stealing was the only way to get around, and even had worn a vest like him, except it was brown to match his eyes. It had been an early birthday present that Branch had been saving up for. Luckily, he had just enough money for it in Diego's perfect size. Diego got ahold of the scissors and decided that the vest wasn't "gangster" enough for him so he tore it up slightly so it looked more like Branch's shorts and Birch's coat.

Birch wasn't amused when he found out that Diego cut his vest like that. He told the young troll that he was lucky to have such a nice vest, and now he had ruined it. Diego's only response was "I wanted to be like you guys!". Birch was about to tell him that their clothes were ripped up only because they were worn out from over the years, but Branch calmly put his hand on Birch's shoulder and told him to just to go with it; and that he should be flattered.

"So what are we gonna do today?" asked Diego, picking up a stick and fiddling with it.

Branch shrugged. "I dunno, maybe-"

Before Branch could finish the little boy pointed his stick in his face. "I challenge you to a duel!" he said mischievously. "If you dare," he added.

"Challenge excepted," Branch smiled smugly, picking up another stick.

The two began to "fight" each other with the two sticks, laughing and forgetting where they were for the time being. "Got ya!" Diego laughed, gently tucked the stick under his arm so it looked like he stabbed him right in the heart.

Branch dramatically plopped belly-first onto the ground. "I'm dying," he whispered, trying to ignore how much it really actually hurt when he landed. He lifted his head up. "Goodbye cruel world!"

Tongue stuck out and eyes twitching, Branch and his "death" met halfway.

Diego giggled. "Cmon Branch! Get up! You aren't dead!" He nudged the blue troll who lay still. "B-Branch?" he asked nervously when his friend didn't move.

Then he opened his eyes. "Boo!"

Diego shrieked, jumping a few feet back, making Branch laugh hysterically. "You should've seen t-the look o-on your f-face!" Branch still laughed. "You w-were scared!"

"N-No I wasn't!"

"Yeah, sure." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't!" he argued, folding his arms as well.

"Were!"

"Wasn't!"

"Were!" Branch reached out and tickled his side, making his squeak. Then he took off.

"You can't catch me!" he laughed.

"Oh yes I can!" he chuckled.

He had been running for only a few moments until he bumped into a purple troll. His color was a lighter, brighter purple than Birch, Branch observed. He had creamy teal hair with lime green tips and his hair was slid back. He wear yellow pants and carried a golden staff with a cobra on it. Behind him was a light blue glow bug, flying right by his shoulders.

"Would you watch where you're going street rat!?" the purple troll asked rudely, the glow bug making a small grunting noise.

Sure he may have appeared to look charming but from the first words that came out of his mouth seemed to not be too friendly.

Branch bowed anyway. This troll looked like he worked in the palace! "I'm sorry sir, um-"

"You ought to be! I'll have you know that I work for the king!"

Any normal fellow would ask what that had to do with anything, but Branch was fascinated. His eyes stretched out wide. "Really? What's it like?"

"It's no business of yours!"

"Branch! Are ya coming or what?" Diego asked, a few feet ahead of them.

Deciding he didn't want to anger the purple troll any longer, he quickly said he was sorry again, bowed his head, and went back to chasing Diego. .

"That kid enrages me!" the glow bug bursted out once the blue troll was fully out of sight. "He always going around stealing things, not knowing which way is up, thinking that life is all fun and games! But guess what?! It's not-"

He closed the glow bug's mouth. "Hush Shimmer," he said calmly. "You're in my thinking space..." He gave him a nudge to back up a little.

"Oh, right," he rolled his eyes. "What are you thinking Creek?"

Creek- we now know his name- continued to think. He stared until he could no longer see him anymore. "Shimmer, do you think that lad is the one?" he asked his companion.

"The diamond in the rough?" Shimmer asked.

"So it seems…"

"You _really_ think that? He's irresponsible, manipulative, a complete _freak_ -"

"The complete opposite of the ones that we've tried."

"Will you just wake up and smell the coffee? We are never gonna get ahold of that stupid lamp!" he flew impatiently onto Creek's shoulder. "I might as well just have a heart attack and _die_!"

"Easy," advised Creek. "Easy…"

Shimmer took a few breaths to calm himself. "So if you really think he's the "diamond in the rough", what is your genius plan?"

"These things take time," he replied, stroking his goatee.

* * *

Branch and Diego sat against the mural that was in the center of the town. "What do you wanna do now Branch?" Diego asked.

"Well, have you eaten today?"

The yellow troll shook his head. "No, not since supper."

"Here," Branch pulled out the bread he had been saving from his hair that he saved yesterday. "This'll tide you over. Take a piece, and save the rest for your parents."

"Okay," Diego nodded, taking the bread and pinching off a piece and began to chew.

Branch leaned back onto the painted wall.

"Branch," said Diego as he nibbled on his bread.

"Hmm?"

"What's on this mural?" he asked although he knew the answer.

Branch smiled gently at him. "That's the Cave of Wonders."

"And what's so wondrous about it?" Again, he knew this answer.

The blue troll chuckled. "Well, legend says that just a hand full of gold would make you richer then the king!"

Diego was very excited. "Richer than the king?!"

"Richer than the king!" he repeated. Branch was excited, too.

"What about that lamp right there?" asked Diego, getting up on his two feet and pointing to the copper lamp that was painted on the wall.

"You know that answer," Branch mused.

"But you say it the best!" he argued.

"Okay," Branch cleared his throat. "Strange magic is in that lamp. At least that's what others say-"

"You've never sounded so unsure, Branch." When Branch looked at him questionably Diego frowned. "You do still think there's magic in that lamp, don'cha?"

Branch hesitated. "Well, um...I don't know," he said honestly.

"Finally have some sense?" a new voice entered the conversation: Birch. He had his arms folded and didn't look too happy.

But that was normal.

"Hi Birch! Branch was just telling me about the Cave of Wonders! You're just in time, actually," said Diego, "He was just about to tell me about what is in the lamp!"

"Hasn't he already told you that story?"

"Yeah! He tells it best," Diego explained.

"I guess," said Branch, starting to doubt it. He was still a little upset with his brother because of this morning and he was suddenly in no mood for storytelling. Branch was the sun, and all Birch did was cast a shadow over it.

"The legend is true!" Diego insisted. "They say that in that lamp comes great power!"

"But no one knows exactly what's in the lamp," Birch reminded him.

"Yes, but, that's besides the point."

Suddenly Branch went right back into story mode. He couldn't help it. "But only one troll is meant to go in! The Diamond in the Rough!" Branch added excitedly.

Birch scrunched up his nose. "Oh would you two just grow up?"

"Diego is still young," said Branch. "Let him imagine. Let him be a kid. It's what kids do best!"

"Then you're one big kid, Branch," said Birch.

"I am aware."

Birch just looked at him flatly. "I have to go. You should really get Diego home soon. Tell Darry I say hello."

"But you just got here-"

"I've got stuff to do, you stay out of trouble!" he hollered before exiting.

"What kind of "stuff" does he have to do?" asked Diego, crossing his arms and pouting his lip. "How come he never wants to hang out with us?"

"He's lookin' for a job," Branch explained. "He's been talking about it."

"Why doesn't he work with Butch? Daddy works with him. He is nice, Daddy told me so," said the yellow troll matter of factly.

Branch looked at the youngster, wondering whether or not he should tell him what happened yesterday. But Diego's father, Darry, had worked with Butch for a small time. "The pay is lousy," said Darry one day, "but it gets us by."

Darry and Diego were only about one step up from Branch and Birch. While Birch couldn't manage to find a job, Darry got hired by Butch, who would not hire Birch after the many incidents Branch had caused. He didn't trust either of them, although Birch had proved himself trustworthy as any troll. But Branch was not Birch and Birch was not Branch. In other words, Branch did not make Birch's life any easier.

Another thing that made them different was that their family lived in an actual house. Whenever Birch and Branch were invited to their house Branch did not hesitate to make himself comfortable. He wondered what that had felt like.

Branch shrugged his question off. "Cmon shorty, let's get you home," he said, holding his shoulders and guiding him to the direction of his dwelling.

"I'm not short!"

Branch smirked. "Yes you are."

"Well at least I don't have a huge nose!" Diego reached out to poke Branch's purple nose but he knew Branch had won once he discovered he couldn't reach that high.

Diego pouted once again. "No fair…"

Branch laughed. "If it helps, here." He scooped up the little troll and carried him over his shoulders as he laughed the whole way. "Is that better?"

"A lot better Branch! I can see _everything_ from up here!"

Branch chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Once the duo entered their dwelling, Diego was so excited to see his father home he jumped off Branch's shoulder all by himself and gave Darry a hug. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hello my little man!" Darry smiled, picking up his son and holding him close.

"I'm not so little anymore! I'll be seven years old in a week!" said the yellow troll proudly.

"Really?" Darey asked, pretending to be surprised. "Nah...there no way…"

Diego giggled. "You're lying! You'd never forget my birthday!"

"I dunno, Diego…" Branch played along, putting his hands behind his back and smirked. "The old man is very busy…"

"Old man?" Darry asked dryly, setting down his son. "I'd watch your mouth. It's what gets you in trouble."

"Sorry, sir," he said, looking at his feet now feeling a bit embarrassed. It was never fun when one was trying to be funny and rather than a laugh they got a lecture. He knew that Darry was a rather serious troll- one of the reasons him and Birch got along so well- so he knew he needed to watch what he said in front of him. "It was only a joke."

His brown eyes softened. "I know."

"So you guys _do_ know about my birthday?" Diego asked.

Darry's smile came back at the mention of his birthday. "We sure do."

"I knew it all along," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

"You go on upstairs and wash up, get ready for supper," said Darry.

"But I wanna say goodbye to Branch!" he protested.

"No need," he said. "He can eat with us."

* * *

As Branch bit into his cornbread, every instant he had was telling him to savor it. But he couldn't help that he was so hungry. He could almost see the look of disappointment on his brothers face if he found out he was eating like this. He'd scold him, telling him how "rude" he was being despite the fact that Darry didn't seem to mind. Diego didn't mind either. In fact, he was already on his second.

"Growing boys," Darry chuckled.

"I think I'm pretty grown up," Branch said, scooping up the last of the pinto beans on his plate and burped.

Diego laughed. "Good one!"

"Thanks!"

"I think you've still got some growing up to do," Darry mused.

"Birch says the same thing," said the blue troll, letting out a small sigh. "He's always telling me how much of a pain I am, and how much his life would be easier without me."

"He doesn't say that," said Darry.

"He thinks it," Branch insisted as he finished his cornbread.

"Branch, I just think Birch wants to look out for you...he doesn't want you hurt."

Frustration bubbled up inside of him. "Yeah well...why doesn't he just say so?" His voice raised slightly. "He makes everything more complicated than it needs to be!"

Diego jumped slightly at this remark. He was always used to Branch being silly and teasing rather than serious and frustrated.

"I'm sorry," he said softly before giving Diego a silly face to cheer him up.

He giggled as he finished his food.

"Here, you can take the rest to Birch," Darry said, putting the leftovers in a container. Night had fallen and Diego was fast asleep in bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we have enough food for the week."

"Well, if you say so," he said, still unsure. A lot of the time Branch didn't like taking scraps from others. He wanted to be independent. The only time Birch didn't take food was when it was from Darry, which is why he hesitated the most.

"Don't be afraid to let someone care about you," he said, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Tell Birch that. I don't think he knows."

Branch nodded. "I'll try…"

He nodded. "Very good. I'll walk you out." When they had stepped outside it was very dark. Branch saw his shadow through the glowing fire just above Darry's dwelling. It was the only light other than Darry's cigar.

"I still don't understand why you smoke that," Branch said.

Darry shrugged. "Neither do I, honestly...we don't know why we do a lot of things."

It took no words for Branch to realize he was right. "You know what else Birch said? I didn't want to mention it during dinner."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes- well- no but…" he shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well he said I ought to find myself a nice girl."

Darry stared at him. "You?"

"Me."

"I think any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I told him it was the last thing I needed," he continued. "Asked who would wanna date a street rat."

"I asked myself a similar thing," Darry said."I didn't think anyone would want to fall in love with me, either. It wasn't long before I met Dawn...she changed my mind about myself."

Branch thought about that. "Do you miss her?"

"Everyday," he said, looking up at the glowing stars as if he were trying to find answers. "The thing about love...it's something that catches the heart and latches onto it with all its might. And it can hurt when it lets go."

"I...I think that's what I'm afraid of," admitted Branch. He never had been in love before, and he feared getting hurt or hurting the other person. The last thing he would want in a relationship is the other person getting hurt.

"Love takes its own time," he said. "You need to know that it's alright to be afraid."

"Birch says fear is a weakness."

"He is wrong. Fear is something you can either hide from or overcome. When you overcome it, that is when it becomes courage."

Branch smiled. Darry was always so wise and loyal, and he had the voice of experience and wisdom that Branch did not have. And, looking at him tonight, he wanted to be just like him.

* * *

The town was quiet on his walk home. Branch let himself think about everything Darry said. He was sure Birch was home by now probably waiting for him.

As he walked past the mural of the Cave of Wonders he knew he had to stop and look at it one last time. Although it was dark, he could still make out the pictures. He traced his hands across the painting of the red diamond. That kind of gold would last him his entire life.

Not far from the mural was the royal, beautiful kingdom that managed to always made him do a double take. He never felt so drawn to it than he had now. His legs began to pad the complete opposite of his home.

He decided he wanted to do something different, something unlike his previous adventures. Something big.

When he gazed at the palace that was nearing, he knew exactly what that was.

He needed to see what it was like.

Then he'd know if his dream was worth pursuing.

It wasn't too hard to get through the stone wall, for he was used to climbing things. He came to a safe landing on the perfectly trimmed grass. It felt so soft and now all he wanted was lie down on it and gaze upon the stars and make pictures out of them.

"Biggie, I know you don't understand, but I can't live my life like this anymore…" said an unfamiliar female voice. Branch strained his sensitive ears and took a few steps forward, trying to identify where the voice was coming from.

"But princess," said another voice. "If you do go, where will you go? Who will run the kingdom when your father passes?"

"Someone a lot better than me," answered the voice, sounding even more determined. "Someone who is happy being forced to marry. And that is not who I want to be."

Out of the balcony above him appeared a pink troll. "This is why I must leave."

 _The princess…?_ Why would she want to leave this paradise?

"Don't you think you are being a bit dramatic?" A round indigo blue troll stepped out onto the balcony and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to get out of here," she said, clenching her fist.

Branch took a few more steps forward, leading to his huge mistake of letting himself be exposed under a bright light that almost blinded him.

"Intruder!" shouted an angry male voice. "Intruder!"

Biggie lifted his head, gripping his hands tight on the balcony. "It's that street rat!" he growled.

"Street rat?" Poppy asked in confusion.

"Stay in your room!"

"I doubt he means any harm…"

"You don't know that! He is always stealing things at the marketplace with his older brother!" Biggie ran out of her room and downstairs to join the guards.

Poppy gasped as the blue troll fled the palace, numerous guards after him.

And, as they continued the chase, she thought she heard distant laughing coming from the blue troll.

* * *

 **Is it alright? I gave it my best! And Deigo is inspired by the bacon kid from the deleted scene XD Although he is in the movie that is what I call him lmao. And I am loving Darry's character as well. I also apologize once again for the long wait and how there is not much Broppy yet, but there will be more in the next chapter, I promise!**

 **Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
